Ice Cream
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred y un cono de helado. A Alfred le gusta el helado. Y Arthur se sonroja por mirarlo y pensar en cochinadas. UK/USA.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**A**dvertencias: Lime. ¡Ice Cream! La mente perversa de Inglaterra…bueno…no es novedad. Él es así.

**P**areja: UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream<strong>

Y desliza la lengua erizando la piel de Arthur sin que se dé cuenta, porque el inglés lo mira de reojo empuñando las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de decirse así mismo que deje de mirar al menor. Que deje de mirar cómo lame el helado de vainilla.

Alfred no se da cuenta. Está preocupado en disfrutar cada instante de sentir el sabor de esa crema blanca y helada.

_Blanca…_

Se acomoda un poco en la banca del parque, continuando con el cono de helado a merced de la boca americana, siendo un total deleite a causa de la calor que lo abriga hasta dentro de su cuerpo, por suerte solo anda en camiseta. No entiende cómo Inglaterra no se compró uno. Aff, es un tonto. Que se muera de calor, no le dará del suyo.

_Como si Arthur quisiera probarlo. Prefiere verlo…_

La lengua de Estados Unidos recorre cada contorno, desde la base del helado hasta la punta, creando círculos en ese lugar para después introducirlo en su cavidad produciendo sonidos de haber chupado bien. Lo saca, remoliéndose los labios. Lo vuelve a lamer, girando el cono.

Cada vez que lo hace, Arthur se pone más tenso. Sus verdes orbes que lo observan de reojo se abren más. Desconcertado, sorprendido, sonrojado… ¡porque no quiere seguir más con esto! Quiere mirarlo y la vez no. Ver al estadounidense gozar como nunca, chupando y lamiendo, hace despertar cada parte de sus sentidos. Siente su cuerpo calentarse sin que sea culpa de la calor.

Ese maldito emancipado tiene toda culpa. ¡Por supuesto! Alfred se le insinúa de manera inocente. Puede apostar que sabe que el mayor está excitado, siguiendo con la tortura, más aun al tener los ojos cerrados. Sí, Alfred chupa el helado teniendo los ojos cerrados…pero no solo eso, también un pequeño rubor en las majillas, más por la calor del día.

Y de repente, Estados Unidos murmura un "Uhmmm…" para enseguida deslizar su lengua. Puede ser simplemente eso, pero para reacción de Inglaterra, aquello es lo más erótico que había visto en toda su existencia. O eso pensó hasta este momento. Ya que segundo después, el menor da una mordida en la punta…

― ¡Ahhh…!

Eso suena como un orgasmo para los oídos del británico, quedando helado, creyendo que se vendrá en cualquier momento. Así es, todo es por culpa del emancipado que su entrepierna yace despierta.

―Está helado.

No obstante, el orgasmo solo fue para esos oídos. Alfred solo exaltó porque el helado estaba muy helado congelando sus dientes. Y para colmo, en sus comisuras hay restos de esa crema blanca.

¡Maldición!

Inglaterra no aguanta más. Manda todo a la mierda cogiendo la mano de Estados Unidos, obligándolo a caminar sin mirarlo.

― ¡A-Arthur…! ¡Oye, espera!

Alfred no entiende lo que sucede. Si está enojado…no sabe por qué. No lo ha molestado. Ni menos entiende al llegar al auto. ¿Ya se van? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Quiere estar un rato más al aire libre! ¡Amargado novio inglés!

El inglés es tan amargado que lo agarra del brazo, tirándolo dentro del auto, específicamente al asiento trasero, para luego entrar cerrando la puerta. Alfred no alcanza en reclamar por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, al notar que Arthur se posa encima con intenciones de devorarlo a besos, abriéndole las piernas.

― ¡Arthur! ¡Espera un poco! ―reclama solo eso. Sus labios se callan al recibir los de Inglaterra, besando con pasión, mientras sigue sosteniendo el cono de helado el cual se derrite pasando por su brazo. Arthur se separa ― _My ice cream…_se está derritiendo.

―Me importa un comino tu maldito helado. ―dice y se lo tira cayendo bajo los asientos.

― ¡Hey! ¡Lo pagarás!

―Oh no. Tú lo pagarás, por insinuarte a mí.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

―No te hagas el desentendido.

En verdad…Alfred no lo sabe. Entreabre la boca para decir algo, pero el mayor se adelanta en continuar, subiéndole la camiseta.

Por suerte, el auto yace estacionado en un lugar remoto al parque, sin que haya gente paseando llamándole la atención del por qué el vehículo se mueve tanto de un lado para otro, lleno de gemidos y calor que empañan las ventanas.

Solo es un día de calor donde un estadounidense comía helado, mientras que un británico lo miraba creando imágenes perversas. Claramente de aquí…el primero sale con el trasero adolorido, sintiendo algo parecido a su antiguo helado de vainilla.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como a Alfred le gusta TANTO el helado, quise jugar con la mente perversa de Arthur. ¡Algún día tenía que hacerlo! Y bien… ¿les gustó? :3

Aviso, que el oneshot "Enmudecer" tiene continuación. Aun no sé cuándo lo subiré, porque todavía no lo he escrito, pero tiene continuación como muchas me lo pidieron ^^

Muchos saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
